


Baby Brother Or Sister.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Chris brings up the idea of getting a brother or sister, Buck and Eddie decide that having another baby is in the plans for them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Bobby Nash
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Baby Brother Or Sister.

“I want a baby brother or sister.” Chris told Eddie randomly as the two of them eat dinner, Buck not having gotten home yet.

“You do?” Eddie asked shock looking up at his son.

“Yeah.” Chris nodded fiddling nervously with his knife and fork. “Can I have one?”

Eddie sighed as he tried to think of the best way to answer a question like this. “I don’t know bud. It’d not that easy.”

Chris nodded as he looked back down at the food on his plate. “Will I ever get a brother or sister?”

“You might.” Eddie said wishing more than anything that Buck was home to help him with this conversation. “But I don’t know. There’s a lot of things that adults have to consider before they have a kid.”

“But you’ll think about it?”

“I’ll think about it.” Eddie agreed.

******************************************

“Chris wants a brother or sister.” Eddie told Buck as the two of them got into bed that night. “He brought it up at dinner.”

“He did?” Buck asked receiving a small nod from his husband. “Do you want to have another kid? We never really talk about having another kid before?”

“We didn’t.” Eddie agreed as he moved around to look at Buck. “I would want another kid if you did.”

“I want to have another kid.” Buck agreed with a small nod. “I want to have a kid with you Eddie Diaz.”

Eddie smiled as he moved forward, pulling his husband in for a kiss. “Were gonna have a baby.”

“Yeah, we are.” Buck agreed before kissing Eddie again, a smile on both of their faces.

***************************************

“I know it wasn’t going to be easy, but I didn’t expect it to take this long.” Buck sighed as he looked down at yet another negative pregnancy test.

“Neither did I.” Eddie agreed as he placed his hands on Buck’s shoulders, feeling a lot more depressed about the news then he was willing to let on. “But the doctor said nothing was wrong and we just have to give it time.”

“I know what the doctor said.” Buck snapped a little as he moved away from Eddie. “I was there, I heard what he said but we’ve been trying for seven months and I’m still not pregnant. Were still no closer to having a baby.”

“Evan.” Eddie sighed as he let his husband start pacing the small space of their bedroom. “We’re gonna have a baby, it just might take some time.”

“I don’t think I can take this.” Buck admitted not looking over at the other man his pacing just getting faster. “Eddie I don’t know how much longer I can take this.”

Eddie sighed feeling exactly how his husband was right now. “We need to stop.”

“What?” Buck asked in shock as he stopped his pacing to stare over at his husband. “You want us to stop trying.”

“No, that’s the last thing I want.” Eddie assured him as he pushed himself up from the bed, walking over to stand in front of Buck. “I just think we need to stop actively trying.”

Buck started at his husband confused a little before he asked, “What?”

“Right now were doing everything we can to have a baby.” Eddie pointed out as he placed his hands on Buck’s shoulders hoping to be a little bit comforting. “I’m saying for a while we stop that. Just have unprotected sex.”

“Just have sex?” Buck asked with a laugh. “Hope I get pregnant.”

Eddie nodded. “At least for a little while. Take the stress away.”

“And that’s going to work?”

“I don’t know.” Eddie admitted with a shrug. “But it’s worth trying something else.”

“Yeah, we’ll try that for a couple months.” Buck agreed as he placed his hands on Eddie’s waist. “Should be fun right, just sex.”

Eddie laughed a little as he leaned forward connecting his and Buck’s lips in a kiss.

*******************************************

"Eddie." Buck said with a smile as he walked into their bedroom. “Eddie.”

Eddie looked up from where he was staring down at a book.

“Eddie, it happened. I’m pregnant.” Buck reviled two pregnancy tests in his hand. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?” Eddie asked happily as he pushed himself up from the bed. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Buck confirmed with a nod before Eddie scoped him into a hug. “We’re having a baby Eddie Diaz.”

“We’re having a baby Evan Buckley.” Eddie agreed before he kissed Buck both of them smiling more than they had in a while.

“I can’t believe it.” Buck admitted as he pulled away from the kiss, still keep a firm hold of his husband. “Eddie, a baby.”

Eddie laughed at the look on Buck’s face before he said. “Chris is going to be so happy.”

“He is.” Buck agreed with a nod. “At least we don’t have to worry about what he thinks.”

“Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

******************************************

“I knew I was going to have to deal with morning sickness.” Buck groaned as he got back into bed. “But I also didn’t expect to have to deal with this.”

“That bad?” Eddie asked from where he was standing next to the wardrobe having only just got back from a shift.

“It’s horrible.” Buck nodded closing his eyes as he laid back down. “How long till I have to leave?”

Eddie paused for a moment looking over at the clock on his bedside table. “About an hour.”

“So I have time to sleep.”

“You do.” Eddie agreed as he got into bed, in just his boxers. “I hate when we don’t have shifts that line up.”

“So do I.” Buck agreed his eyes still closed as Eddie pulled him into his side. “I’ll drop Chris off to school on my way, you’re going to need to pick him up.”

“I know.” Eddie nodded with a small laugh. “You don’t always need to remind me.”

“It took you seven months to stop reminding me.” Buck pointed out as he rested his head on Eddie’s chest. “Seven.”

Eddie laughed with a shack of his head. “To be fair I hadn’t had to do the whole parenting thing with someone else in a while then.”

Buck shock his head letting out a laugh of his own. “Just don’t forget to get our son.”

“I love it when you call him out son.” Eddie admitted as he placed a kiss on Buck’s head.

“I love calling him my son.”

*******************************************

“Eddie.” Buck said excitedly looking over at his husband. “Eddie.” Buck said a little louder when he didn’t get a reaction.

“What?” Eddie asked a little shocked having been dozing when Buck tried to get his attention. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Buck assured him with a smile as he reached over to grab Eddie’s hand. “The baby’s kicking.”

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to feel it yet.” Eddie pointed out as Buck placed his hand on his baby.

“I think you’ll be able to feel it now.” Buck said as he sat there his hand on top of Eddie’s on the top of his baby bump. “Just wait.”

The two of them sat there in silence for almost thirty seconds before a hug smile broke across both men’s face the movement clear to both of them.

“Out baby’s kicking.” Eddie said excitedly as he looked up at Buck’s face. “Our baby is kicking.”

“Our baby is kicking.” Buck agreed with a nod. “Eddie this is insane.”

Eddie laughed as he closed the distance between them to kiss. “This makes it so real.”

“It was real to me when I was throwing up every morning and afternoon.” Buck joked. “But yeah this makes it really real.”

********************************************

“I’m huge.” Buck commented as Eddie walked through the door to the living room. “Your baby is making me huge.”

“Just my baby now?” Eddie asked with a laugh as he sat on the coffee table in front of his husband. “And you’re not hug. The doctor actually said you were on the small side don’t forget. What’s up?”

Buck shock his head not surprised even a little that his husband knew him so well. “I hate being at home Eddie. I hate it so much.”

“I know you do.” Eddie nodded as he placed a hand on Buck’s leg. “But the baby is only a couple days away from being here, and we agreed you would go back as soon as you could. It won’t be for that long.”

“I know it won’t, and it’s worth it for our baby. I still don’t like it though.” Buck shock his head as he placed a hand on top of Eddie’s. “You can have the next baby.”

“If that’s what you really want.” Eddie agreed with a laugh. “Although I think I would be even more of an emotional wreak.”

“I was not an emotional wreak.” Buck told him glaring at Eddie.

“You weren’t. I would be though. A couple months and your back at work and we have a new baby.”

“It’s all worth it.” Eddie agreed with a small nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
